Surprise
by makingmemories
Summary: I am not good at summary's so here it goes... A mysterious trouble maker turns up at Waterloo Road but she is hiding something big. On a mission she won't let anyone get in her way to tell her dad who she is. Little does she know her mum is there as well. Being totally irresistible all the boys can't get enough of her, one boy in particular.
1. Chapter 1

**Surprise – Chapter 1**

**I'm back with my second FF! I hope you like this one. There is some Tom/Nikki in this FF because I love them so much, although I do like Lorraine/Nikki as well. Hopefully, this will be better than my first FF but this is going to be slightly different. **

**In this FF Tom hasn't died and isn't going to! I hope you like it! Please review!**

It was Monday morning and the first day back after the summer holidays. Nikki's alarm was going off at 6:30 and she rolled over and slammed her hand onto the _dismiss _button to shut it up. She dragged herself out of bed and moaned at the thought of going back to Waterloo Road; she walked into the bathroom and turned her shower on. She hung her dressing gown on the door and stepped into the shower. Once Nikki got out of the shower and had dried her hair and applied her make-up she walked over to her wardrobe to get clothes. As she opened the door a box fell out and the contents spilled over her floor. As she crouched down she noticed the pictures. It was pictures from her time at University; she picked up a picture of her and Tom kissing when they were at University together. Nikki could feel her throat going dry as she held the picture in her hands and ran her thumb over Tom's face she looked back into the box and her face froze at a photo at the bottom of the box, practically hidden. She picked it up and stared at the picture of the tiny baby in an incubator in a hospital before Nikki could stop herself tears are streaming down her face and she is leaning against her wardrobe staring at the two pictures.

Nikki quickly pulled herself together after realising the time and stuffed the pictures and the box back into the wardrobe, trying to push them to the back of her mind. She pulled out some skinny black trousers and a pale blue shirt and walked into the kitchen and picked up her car keys.

As she was driving to Waterloo Road she couldn't help but think about the pictures and wonder what went wrong between her and Tom. They went out for nearly the entire time of Uni, they were happy. Before Nikki could let her mind wonder any further she arrived at Waterloo Road and parked her car. Just as she was about to get out the car she glanced into the mirror to see if you could tell she had been crying, she sighed at her reflection and got out of the car.

"Morning Nikki" Simon walked up to Nikki with a grin plastered across his face. "Good to back?"

Nikki walked past Simon as he held the door open for her. She smirked and looked back to Simon "What do you think?"

Nikki dumped her bag next to one of the chairs and walked over to the kettle to make a coffee, she glanced around the room not knowing if she wanted to see Tom's face or not. He wasn't there so Nikki turned back to her coffee and leaned against the work bench. Nikki held the coffee up to her face breathing in the steam trying not to think about the pictures; no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get Tom and the baby out of her mind. The bell rang throughout the school and Nikki put her empty coffee mug down and left the staffroom heading towards the PRU.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

About half way through the lesson there was a knock at the door as Nikki looked up she saw Tom, her heart fluttered inside her chest after not seeing Tom for nearly six weeks.

"Keep on with this task and I will be back in a minute" Nikki looked around the class and walked out the door.

"Miss Boston, this is the new student starting today. Emily Johnson" Tom and Nikki looked at the student who rolled her eyes and walked into the PRU ignoring the teachers talking to them.

As she walked into the classroom all the students looked up at the new girl walking in. She gained all the boys attention straight away as she swayed her hips as she walked over to the nearest desk. Barry Barry was eyeing the girl up as she strolled in with her black skinny jeans showing off her fabulous long, thin legs and her leather jacket that fit her just perfectly. The girl knew that all the boys were eyeing her up, but she just ignored it giving herself some mystery.

Meanwhile outside the classroom Tom and Nikki were still talking as the teenager walked away quicker than they expected.

"Nik, are you sure you're alright? You don't seem your usual self, has something happened?" Tom looked into Nikki's sparkling blue eyes that were still puffy from her crying. Nikki just stared at Tom not wanting to say anything. "Nik?"

"I…I'm fine" Nikki gave Tom a false smile and turned back into the PRU, leaving Tom watching her as she walked away from him.

Nikki walked up to the front of the class and introduced the new student "Right then, this is our newest member of the PRU Emily Johnson" Emily was sitting back in her chair with her biker boots on the desk; she rolled her eyes at Nikki and looked around at the class. "Oh and Emily, take your feet off the desk"

"Why don't you tell us something about yourself gorgeous?" Barry Barry was sitting on the table next to Emily and he liked what he was seeing, along with the rest of the class. Nikki rolled her eyes at Barry but looked at Emily waiting her response.

"I can knock _you _out with one punch" Emily looked at Barry and pushed the chair out from under her and walked out of the classroom leaving Barry smirking to himself being impressed with what he sees.

**Ok so I don't like how I wrote this chapter, but I've re-written it enough times now. I know that this chapter isn't very good but, sorry. I hope you like the story so far, please tell me what you think of it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprise – Chapter 2**

**OK so hopefully this chapter will be MUCH better than the first one! This chapter will explain Emily some more. I hope you like it and as always please review!**

Tom was sitting in the staffroom holding his coffee and paper watching Nikki as she talked to Audrey. He didn't even realise he was doing it, he just couldn't help himself. Tom found Nikki beautiful; he loved her short brown hair that bounced as she walked. He loved her smile; he loved it more when he made her smile. When Nikki smiles she shows off her perfect teeth and eyes sparkle even more. As Tom was watching Nikki doing her thing he started to wonder why he ever let her go, she is perfect.

Before Tom could go any further with his thoughts Simon came into the staffroom. "Tom and Nikki, Christine wants to speak with us about the new girl" Simon walked into the office and sat down. A few second later Tom and Nikki walked in and sat on the table with Christine, Simon and Emily Johnson.

As Tom sat down Emily looked up and instantly became tense and uncomfortable. Emily was sitting with her legs crossed not really paying attention to what was going on. She was playing with her long brown hair and humming away to herself.

"Emily, do you want to tell us about yourself?" Simon looked at Emily with his eyes full of care. Emily looked at all the teachers and sat up.

"What do you want to know?" Emily didn't really want to say anything; she didn't like talking about her past so she usually avoids the question. She knew that wouldn't be an option here.

"Well about you, we like to get to know our student here" Christine responded for Simon becoming aware that Emily didn't want to talk about it. "There isn't much about your family in your files"

Emily started to tense up. "Oh, well I don't have a family. I was put up for adoption when I was born so I never met my parents." Emily paused. "My foster parents had to move to America so I went back into care and got kicked out of schools and now I'm here" She looked up at the teachers waiting for a respond.

"You moved up here from London, by yourself?" Simon looked confused; it was a long way for a 16 year old to travel by herself.

"Yeah, my old care home said they told you. I wanted a change and a fresh start" Emily was stubborn girl and she didn't like telling the teacher's this.

"You're at the school house right?" Tom spoke for the first time causing Emily to tense up again. She didn't speak she just nodded.

The bell rang out signally first lesson; the _brief_ meeting took longer than expected. As Emily stood up to head to the PRU Christine stopped her.

"Oh and Emily, I've looked through your previous schools files and I am not impressed. If you step out of line there will be serious consequences" Emily blushed slightly and left the office with a nod.

When Emily was in London she had been to six different schools in three years and had been kicked out of everyone. Emily got into fights frequently and she was often found drunk in school. Emily was a trouble maker but this time she wasn't here to cause trouble, she was here for a reason.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Once Emily left the office and was back into the corridor she quickly turned back to her usual self strutted towards her locker. When she arrived at her locker she had a visitor waiting for her, Barry Barry. He was leaning against her locker and had a cocky grin on his face.

"Mornin' Gorgeous" Barry looked at Emily and bit his lip showing her he liked what he saw. She leaned towards Barry causing some other students to look over and the boys to get jealous.

"You're in my way" Emily whispered into Barry's ear and he moved aside allowing her access to her locker. When she closed the locker Barry was still standing next to her admiring her, she didn't feel uncomfortable with Barry looking at her she was used to it. "You coming then?"

Barry walked towards Emily and draped his arm over her shoulder and walked her towards the PRU, even though Emily would never admit it she found the way Barry behaved attractive, just like he found her attractive.

"So, you can knock me out with one punch?" Barry smirked as he remembered what Emily said to him yesterday.

They arrived at the PRU and Emily pulled away from Barry. "Yeah, so don't get on the wrong side of me…." She winked at him and walked into the PRU leaving Barry admiring her from behind.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

At the end of the day Tom and Nikki walked out together discussing the meeting about Emily, both feeling slightly awkward. Tom noticed that Nikki isn't really paying attention. Just as they reached Nikki's car he stopped her.

"Nik come on what's wrong?" Tom was staring into the crystal blue eyes and placed his hand on her shoulder. Nikki didn't respond she just stood staring at him. Before she knew it her eyes started to fill up with tears as she became aware that Tom's hand was on her shoulder. She dint even think she just pulled him towards her and wrapped her hands around him and placed her head on his shoulder. Tom didn't pull away he wrapped his hands around her petit waist and pulled her in closer feeling their bodies touch once more.

Nikki looked up into Tom's eyes "I miss you, I miss us" Tom just pulled her closer not wanting to let her go. His hands traveling up her back and scrunching her shirt as his grip got tighter by her words.

Tom looked into Nikki's eyes and took in all of her beauty. He breathed in her scent the scent he had missed so much and pressed his lips against hers.

"I miss you too, Nik"

**I think that was better than the first one, I don't really know anymore. I hope you like the story line so far. I am enjoying writing it. It isn't as dramatic as my first FF so far, but there have only been two chapters so we will have to wait and see!**

**Please review!**


End file.
